cparmycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin
Club Penguin is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) created in 2004 by myself. It is a spoilerfun/spoiler virtual world where tons of players from around the globe can be buttfucked by power tripping racist mods for only a few shekels a month. History The Hartman brothers developed Mountain Dew as a mixer. Soft drinks were regional in the 1930s, and the Hartmans had difficulty in Knoxville obtaining their preferred soda to mix with liquor, preferably whiskey, so the two men developed their own. Charles Gordon, who had partnered with William Swartz to bottle and promote Dr. Enuf, was introduced to Mountain Dew when he met the Hartman brothers on a train and they offered him a sample. Gordon and the Hartman brothers subsequently made a deal to bottle Mountain Dew by the Tri-Cities Beverage Corporation in Johnson City, TN. The Hartman brothers also asked Coca-Cola for input on their own soda; however, the Coca-Cola Company refused their offer. Ingredients The plain chips are made of ground corn, vegetable oil, and salt. Other ingredients vary across the flavored chip varieties. Doritos made for the US market generally do not use pork derived animal rennet in the making of the cheese flavorings used on the chip. Headline text The Mystery of the Druids is a single-player adventure video game developed by House of Tales Entertainment and published by cdv Software Entertainment. The game was released on September 14, 2001 for Microsoft Windows. The story takes place in Britain, where Detective Brent Halligan, an inspector at Scotland Yard, investigates a brutal series of murders committed in England. The investigation leads Detective Halligan into a mystery surrounding the demise of the British Order of Druids and eventually takes him on a trip through time itself. Gameplay A large portion of the game-play in The Mystery of the Druids consists of discovering clues and solving puzzles. Clues are mainly found by moving the computer mouse over various objects on the screen and clicking them to add them to the inventory or gain information about them. Puzzles are often solved by combining items, using drag and drop gestures, after which the player must figure out how the newly created item is used. Many actions in the game require the completion of such puzzles, such as being able to use a telephone.5 Gaben, the creator of The Mystery of the Druids is best known for his masterpiece works "Quarter-Life 7: The Life of a Quarter". The gameplay from QL7 has been implemented in TMotD Interaction with non-player characters is accomplished through dialog trees, most of which is "entirely expository".6 These conversations with non-player characters are essential to playing the game, as many of the major plot points are revealed through conversation rather than through investigating the environment.7 Reception "9/11 it's okay" IGN "Not progressive enough, kill them all" Polygon "We own you" Purple Republic "Like Skyrim with Snowballs, 3/10" IGN Gallery No images yet Famous quotes "shit nigga why there so many purple penguins" Trivia *You can see their website at: http://www.clubpenguin.com/. *There's a wiki about Club Penguin. You can find it at: Club Penguin Wiki *Kartupelis ir daudzgadīgs nakteņu ģints augs. Par kartupeļiem sauc arī šī auga apakšzemes vasas pārveidnes, kuras plaši izmanto pārtikā. Pēc ieguves apjomiem pasaulē (322 miljoni tonnu 2007. gadā) kartupelis ir piektais lielākais kultūraugs (pēc cukurniedrēm, kukurūzas, rīsiem un kviešiem) un pirmais starp dārzeņiem. See Also *List of Armies *Army of Club Penguin